Das Anwesen der Blacks
by Geliebte des Regens
Summary: Zwei verschiedene Zeiten, zwei sehr verschiedene Menschen und ein Ort...Hermine findet ein Tagebuch und findet jemanden, den sie nicht erwartete hatte. Autorisierte Übersetzung von RainynDawns: The Black House
1. Einführung

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Two worlds, two different times, two different people and yet they are connected through a journal. Love extends beyond time to bring two people together in The Black House. ****SBHG**

**Beta: Meridith-R.E.M. Thank you!**

**Einführung**

Zwei Jahre waren seit dem tragischen Tod von Sirius Black vergangen. Der Krieg war vorbei und erledigt, dennoch war die Welt immer noch öde und furchtbar leer. Voldemort war fort, aber seine Essenz des Bösen verweilte trotzdem in der Luft. Tod und Elend wurden ständige Begleiter für die Zauberer, ebenso für die Muggel, die übrig geblieben waren und der dunstige Nebel des Misstrauens, des Verdachts verschwand nicht, gerade so, als ob er sich jederzeit, bald erheben könnte.

Aber das ist nicht die Zeit, in der unsere Geschichte beginnt. Seht ihr, auch in der dunkelsten Grube der Verzweiflung ist trotz allem immer noch ein kleines Licht, das nur darauf wartet, ausbrechen zu können, eine Hoffnung auf ein besseres Morgen. Unsere Geschichte beginnt mit zwei Menschen, die sich auf eine gewisse Art kennen, aber im selben Moment auch wieder nicht. Zwei Menschen, zwei Schicksale, zwei verschiedene Träume, aber dennoch eine Liebe. Zwei wirklich verschiedene Leute in zwei verschiedenen Zeiten lernen, dass mit einem winzigen Funken Hoffnung alles möglich ist.

_Dass_, Ladies und Gentlemen ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem unsere Geschichte beginnt.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine erwachte durch das schrille Summen ihrer Türklingel am frühen Nachmittag des 18. Junis. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von einem Buch und Papiere waren überall auf ihr verstreut. Ihre Augen waren wegen dem Mangel an Schlaf blutunterlaufen (dieser fehlte ihr nun schon seit guten drei Wochen) und, falls das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf anhalten würde, würde sie sagen, dass sie unter diesen Strapazen sehr leiden wird.

Der Summer verdeutlichte ihr die Ungeduld ihres Besuchers.

„In Ordnung, ich komme gleich!", rief sie als sie aufstand um die Tür aufzumachen. Sie fühlte die Wut, war sehr schlecht gelaunt, sehr mürrisch und sie würde 20 Galleonen darauf setzten, dass sie auch so aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.

"Nur noch ne Minute."

Sie tastete an ihrer Tasche nur um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr Zauberstab noch da war. Obwohl Voldemort durch die Spitze von Harry's Zauberstab fiel, war es doch eine gute Idee ihn immer dabei zu haben, denn es gab immer noch genug Gauner namens Todesser, die alles dafür geben würden einen von Harry Potter's besten Freunden in die Finger zu kriegen, insbesondere, weil sie eine Frau war und sie, die Todesser, sie für schwach halten würden.

"Wer ist da?"

Die Stimme, die ihr entgegen wehte von der anderen Seite der Tür, hörte sich genauso leer und müde an, wie sie sich fühlte, vielleicht auch ein bisschen schlimmer.

"Hier ist Harry."

Sie löste rasch alle Sperren und Schnappschlösser, zog die Tür auf und erlaubte ihm so einzutreten.

"Hallo Harry, entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich die Tür geöffnet habe. Ich habe mich gerade mit ein paar Dingen beschäftigt und dabei völlig meine Umgebung vergessen." Technisch keine Lüge seit sie ein bisschen forschte, wenn sie etwas abwesend war und dann augenblicklich einschlief.

"Ist schon gut, Hermine," war alles, was er sagte als er an ihr vorbeiging in den kleinen Raum in ihrer schäbige Wohnung, den sie in ein Arbeitszimmer verwandelt hatte. Bücher, Pergamente, Federkiele und alles sonst, das erdenklich ist, wurde über den Platz zerstreut und bildete ihren normalerweise unordentlichen Platz, der praktisch unbelebbar schien.

"So, was bearbeitest du im Moment?"

"Tränke," antwortete sie mit einem Seufzer, trotzdem bildete sich langsam ein schmales, müdes Lächeln um ihren Mund.

"Ich versuche eine Formel für einen Trank weiter zu entwickeln, der uns helfen soll unsere Energie schneller zurück zu gewinnen. So wird es uns leichter fallen in eine Schlacht zu ziehen. Ich denke, dass ich einen Trank finden kann, der uns hilft die Todesser schneller zu finden. Du siehst, wenn es auf das Dunkle Mal geträufelt wird, wird es besser klappen sie zu finden, wo auch immer sie sind und ..."

"Hermine, du musst erstmal wieder runterkommen und dir eine Auszeit nehmen. Du machst dich selbst fertig."

"Der Grund dafür liegt bei dem Jungen, der die ganzen Nacht und den ganzen Tag auf der Suche nach Todessern ist." Sie sah ihn ungeduldig an.

"Ich versuche zu helfen, Harry, und seitdem du und Ron euch dazu entschlossen habt mich im Hintergrund zu halten, wenn ihr zu euren kleinen Abenteuern unterwegs seid, ist das die einzige Möglichkeit euch irgendwie beizustehen."

Harry legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

"Hermine, bitte versteh doch, warum wir dich im Hintergrund lassen wollen. Es gibt eine Menge Menschen da draußen, die es genießen würden dich zu quälen nur um an mich ranzukommen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das Risiko, dass du gekidnappt wirst, nicht auf mich nehmen, auch wenn das heißt dich hinter Schloss und Riegel zu halten."

Sie grinste.

"Ich habe einen Zauberstab, Harry."

Er lächelte sie an, als er ein paar Papiere vom Sofa räumte, damit sie beide genug Platz zum sitzen hatten. Als er damit fertig war, sagte er sanft:

"Hermine, Ich werde eine Zeit lang weggehen."

Sie setzte sich wie betäubt auf die Couch, merkte nur, wie er sich neben sie setzte. Sie wusste, dass er öfters unterwegs war, aber bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nie so sicher und ernst angehört.

"Du… was? Für wie lange? Wohin?"

"Ron und ich werden nach Neuseeland gehen. Wir empfingen ein paar Meldungen über ein paar zwielichtige Aktivitäten, die sich dort ereigneten. Deswegen werden wir hinreisen und diese Informationen überprüfen. Wir wissen nicht genau, wie lange wir dort bleiben werden, aber…"

"Aber es wird voraussichtlich eine ganze Weile sein", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Seufzer.

"Gut, ich verstehe. Du willst also, dass ich hier bleibe und artig bin wie ein liebes kleines Mädchen."

Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen unbehaglich als er sagte:

"Nicht ganz richtig. Siehst du, ich habe irgendwie gehofft, dass du in das "lack House" ziehst."

"Aber Harry, dass hier ist mein zu Hause", wies sie ihn darauf hin.

„So unordentlich es hier auch sein mag, es ist _mein_ zu Hause. Das „Black House" ist _dein_ zu Hause. Sirius hat es _dir_ hinter lassen." Er hob eine Hand und fuhr durch sein unordentliches Haar. Sie wusste, dass es eine Angewohnheit von ihm war, die von Nervosität zeugt, und sie fragte sich augenblicklich, was ihn so eng angebunden hielt.

"Sieh mal", begann er, als er ein Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche zog, "das ist die Urkunde für das „Black House". Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und deinen Namen darauf übertragen lassen. Ich möchte, dass du es bekommst."

"Ich verstehe nicht…"

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

"Hermine, Ich kann in diesem Haus nicht leben. Ja, ich habe seinen Tod akzeptiert, aber Ich kann nicht…jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht. Es ist noch zu früh."

"Aber eines Tages könntest du dort leben. Warum gibst du es mir?" Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster, das ihr einen "wunderschönen" Ausblick auf Downtown London gab.

"Ich denke, du handelst ein bisschen voreilig, Harry."

Er kam zu ihr hinüber. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und lehnte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter, als er sie zu sich zog.

"Nimm das Haus, bitte. Tue es für mich, Hermine. Ich möchte das Haus halten, es in sicheren Händen wissen, aber ich kann es nicht besitzen."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich zu ihm, legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und zog ihn fest zu sich.

"Okay, Harry", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust, "Ich werde dieses dumme Haus nehmen, wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Ihr Kopf bewegte sich an seiner Brust, da er anfing zu glucksen.

"Oh Hermine, Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, obwohl ich noch gar nicht weg bin."

Sie fühlte seine Hände an ihren Schultern, die sie ein wenig weg schoben, damit er gerade so zu ihr hinunter sehen konnte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Augenbraue.

"Versprich mir, dass wir in Verbindung bleiben, wenn ich weg bin."

Sie nickte.

"Ich versprechs. Und du versprich auf dich aufzupassen und zurück zu kommen."

Als Harry sie fünfzehn Minuten später verließ, war er fähig dazu gewesen ihr ein Versprechen abzuringen, dass sie alle ihre Sachen bis zum Abend in ihr neues Heim gebracht hat. Sie wusste, dass sie seinem Vorschlag nur zugestimmt hatte um sein Gewissen über ihre Sicherheit zu besänftigen, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie war es so, als ob eine größere Macht mit im Spiel gewesen war…

**XoXoX**

_Das wars, die letzte Kiste. _ Sie schmiss sich auf die Couch und lag nur, an die Decke starrend, da. Der Orden hatte diesen Platz als Hauptquartier schon lange aufgegeben und so fiel es wieder zurück in seinen altersschwachen Zustand. Eine Grundreinigung war dringend nötig.

"Alles klar. Zeit um meinen faulen Hintern zu bewegen und ein bisschen sauber zu machen", sagte sie sich selbst. Sie stand auf und sah sich den jämmerlichen Zustand des Wohnzimmers an.

"Äh, vielleicht morgen", korrigierte sie sich bevor sie unverzüglich wieder auf die Couch sank und ihre Augen schloss nur um den besten Schlaf seit Jahren zu haben.

Fünfzehn Stunden später, Hermine rührte sich langsam auf der Couch, öffneten sie langsam ihre Augen. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, ein Geschenk von ihren Großeltern, und sprang in heller Aufregung auf. Sie hatte noch nie so lange geschlafen…

"Okay", sie hielt kurz inne, ihre Hand an ihrer Stirn, "Was wollte ich gestern noch gleich machen? Ach ja… sauber." Sie sah sich um.

"Beim Barte des Merlin, wo soll ich denn hier beginnen?"

_Genau, _dachte sie_, ersten Zeichen von Einsamkeit –Selbstgespräche._ Sie nahm sich ein paar Staublappen und befahl ihnen mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Sie hatte weder die Zeit noch Angestellte um alles per Hand zu säubern. Während ihre magischen Helfer alles reinigten, begann sie sich durch das Zeug zu verschieben.

Sie war überrascht über die Dinge, die sie fand. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Familie Black tiefer in die schwarzen Künste involviert war, als zuerst angenommen. Einige der Überbleibsel, die sie fand, waren wirklich interessant. Sie legte sie erstmal bei Seite um sie sich später noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Sie könnten nützlich sein, um ihre Studien zu beweisen…

Sie ging die Treppen hinauf, vorbei an ihrem alten Zimmer. Sie hatte einen Zauber in den Sommerferien vor ihrem fünften Jahr über diesen Raum gelegt, damit der Raum sauber bleiben würde. Sie zog an Harry und Ron's alten Zimmern vorüber, dieses Problem würde sie später anpacken. Sie umging Fred und Georges altes Zimmer, denn sie würde keinen Fuß da herein setzten.

Sie kam zu einem Raum, in dem sie nie zuvor gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht, wem es gehörte, sie hatte es bis dahin noch nie gesehen und deswegen auch nie danach gefragt. Sie öffnete langsam die Tür und spähte hinein.

Trübselig.

Der Raum sah unbewohnbar aus. Schwärze Tücher waren an den Fenstern aufgehangen. Das Bett stand in der dunkelsten Ecke des Zimmers. Das ganze Zimmer erinnerte sie an eines von den lang vergessenen Zimmern in den Häusern, denen man nach sagte, dass es in ihnen spucken würde. sah aus wie eines von denen, den man nachsagte, dass es in ihnen spucken würde. Eigentlich hätte dieser Raum perfekt in die Heulende Hütte gepasst.

Sie ging langsam in den Raum, betastete die staubigen Oberflächen. Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um, das war irgendetwas, das sie nicht sehen, aber spüren konnte. Es sah so aus, als ob jemand plötzlich alle seine Sachen zusammengepackt und geflohen war. Wie auch immer, sie wusste, dass immer irgendetwas vergessen wurde, wenn man in Eile war.

Der Tisch zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wahrscheinlich weil es der einzige Gegenstand im Raum war, der nicht abgenutzt und hager aussah. Langsam streckte sie ihre hand aus und spürte sofort den Zauber des nicht Alterungsschildes und den Schutzzauber, die auf ihm lagen.

"Okay. Lass uns mal sehen, was du versteckst."

Sie zog den Stuhl hervor und setzte sich hin. Sie fühlte die Wärme der Zauber, wie sie sich um sie wickelten. Sie zog die Schublade langsam auf, solange, bis der Inhalt sich ihr erschloss. Nichts von großer Wichtigkeit und Interesse sprang ihr ins Auge.

Sie war schon dabei ihre Suche aufzugeben, als sie die letzte Schublade öffnete und auf ein dunkelblaues Heft mit Sternen auf der Vorderseite stieß. Sie bewegten sich langsam auf einer Art Umlaufbahn. Sie war merkwürdiger Weise versteinert beim Anblick des Buches, fühlte sich unheimlich angespannt.

Sie legte das Buch auf die Tischplatte und untersuchte es auf jegliche Zauber, die sie verletzten konnten. Sie fand keinen, der sie irgendwie nervös machte. Dieses Haus war eine Quelle der Dunklen Künste und doch dieses Buch zog sie an. Sie musste es öffnen.

Das Buch war komplett leer. Nichts stand auf der ersten Seite, auf der zweiten oder dritten, vierten und so weiter und so fort. Sie lehnte sich zurück auf ihrem Stuhl und studierte das Buch. Warum sollte jemand ein Buch wie dieses behalten und nichts rein schreiben?

Es war völlig bizarre.

Vielleicht war es so ein Buch wie das von Voldemort, dachte sie und sie musste hineinschreiben damit es sein Geheimnis offenbarte. Wie auch immer, bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte mit dem Federkiel das Papier zu berühren, stach sie ihren Finger an dem scharfen Punkt dieser.

"Aua!" keuchte sie, als der Federkiel aus ihrer Hand fiel und ein Rinnsal, das Blut ähnlich sah, ihren Finger hinunter lief. Sie sah sich nach einem Fetzen um, um das Blut von ihrer Hand zu wischen, aber sie schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig. Bevor sie es stoppen konnte, tropfte ihr Blut von ihren Finger und auf eine Seite.

"Verdammt noch mal", murmelte sie, schnell ein Tuch um ihren Finger wickelnd. Sie ging zum Badezimmer und hielt ihren blutenden Finger unter den Wasserstrahl des Hahns. Sie fand eine kleine Tube mit Heilsalbe im Badezimmerschrank und ein Pflaster, dass sie auf ihre kleine Wunde am Finger klebte. Sie verfluchte ihre Ungeschicktheit während sie zurück in den Raum ging.

Das Buch war nicht mehr leer.

Die erste Seite, bei der sie schwören konnte, dass sie leer gewesen war, war nun voll mit Wörtern. Sie starrte auf das Buch, versuchte sich selbst dazu zu bewegen auf diese zuzugehen und es zu lesen, aber sie erkannte, dass sie es konnte einfach nicht.

"Mensch Hermine, komm wieder runter", schimpfte sie selbst über sich.

„Es ist nur ein Buch, kein verdammter Dementor. Es kann deine Seele nicht aussagen…oder doch?"

Langsam und sicher ging sie hinüber zum Buch, ihre Hände danach ausgestreckt. Sie hob es hoch und hielt es nahe an ihr Gesicht, die Worte brannten sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

_Mein liebster und treuster Freund, _

_Obwohl du mir nicht zurück schreiben oder auch nur ein verdammtes Word, dass ich hier hinterlassen habe, verstehen kannst, fühle ich, dass es von höchster Wichtigkeit ist, dass ich dich über das informiere, was sich hinter diesen einsamen Wänden abgespielt hat. Die Welt ist ein Chaos, aber meine Familie liegt in Ruinen. Meine Mutter stürmt durch die Gegend, als ob sie Merlin selbst wäre, und entscheidet für mich über meine Zukunft. Aber es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich eine einzige Enttäuschung bin. Sie kennt meine wahren Gefühle und hat nicht nur bei einer Gelegenheit klar gemacht, was passieren würde, wenn ich meine Rebellion weiterführen sollte. Wenn sie denkt, dass ich mich einfach so füge wie ein verwundeter Hund, dann hat sie sich gewaltig getäuscht. Ich werde aus diesem Gefängnis ausbrechen, hier heraus brechen. Ich kenne einen Ort, an dem ich Zuflucht finden könnte, aber für wie lange weiß ich nicht._

_Liebes Tagebuch, wenn ich nicht an dem Tag in Diagon Alley über dich gestolpert wäre, hätte ich niemals jemanden gehabt, dem ich meine Geheimnisse anvertrauen könnte. Es ist unumgänglich, dass meine Worte bis auf weiteres versteckt bleiben müssen, zu mindest bis ich einen Weg für meine Flucht finde. Eines Tagen werde ich diese Worte lesen und werde mich mit einem guten Gewissen daran erinnern, dass du meinen Zuflucht warst._

_Sie kommt…_

Hermine starrte auf die Seite. Es war keine Rede davon gewesen, wie alt das Buch war, oder wem es gehörte. Sie blätterte langsam zur nächsten Seite, wo nun noch mehr Text erschien.

_Es ist nun ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, seit du in meinem Besitz bist. Dieser Arsch, der unglücklicher Weise mein Bruder ist, nahm dich, ich weiß, aber wir sind nun getrennt. Er hat seinen Weg gewählt und ich meinen. Die Dunkelheit rief ihn und er folgte. _

_Manchmal, ich habe es gelernt, ist die Dunkelheit einfach zu viel für einen Einzelnen, so dass er vollkommen verbraucht wird von ihrer Macht. Ich fürchte mich vor dem Tag, an dem mich dieser Weg auch anziehen könnte, sei es nur wegen dem Blut, das durch meine Adern fließt. Du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich meine Ängste teile. Im Moment muss ich dich verstecken und sicher bewahren. Einige Geheimnisse müssen auf den Seiten eines Buches verbleiben. _

_Ich fürchte mich nun vor der Welt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass die derzeitigen Angriffe solange weiter gehen werden, bis wir in eine nie enden wollende Spirale aus Tod und Zerstörung fallen. Ich fürchte mich vor der Zukunft, sei es nur deswegen, weil ich Recht behalten könnte. Nur durch ein Körnchen Glück wird sich der Schleier erheben und Licht scheinen lassen. Ich wünsche mir dieses Licht._

_Auf meinem Weg hierhin bin ich irgendwie poetisch geworden. Meine Freunde würden lachen, wenn sie dass hier lesen würden. Ich werde es ihnen niemals zeigen. Nein. Der Welt gegenüber sollte ich sorgenfrei und fröhlich auftreten. Aber dir gegenüber, mein liebster Freund, bin ich offen und werde meine Probleme mit dir besprechen, nicht zu Letzt, weil ich so viele davon habe. Die Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, wird es bald nicht mehr geben und ich fürchte, dass ich es nicht stoppen kann. Bin ich der einzige auf dieser Welt, der diese Hilflosigkeit fühlt?_

Hermine blätterte um, aber die nächste Seite war leer. Sie wusste nicht was dass zu bedeuten hatte, aber irgendetwas Seltsames ging vor sich. Mit einem matten Herzen und einem schweren Gewissen, nahm Hermine den Federkiel und bereitete sich aufs Schreiben vor.

**XoXoX**

Ein Junge von siebzehn Jahren legte seinen Federkiel nieder und pustete leicht auf die Tinte. Die Worte erschienen nur für ihn, deswegen hatte er auch keine Angst, dass jemand seine Geheimnisse enthüllen konnte. Sein Bruder hatte es einmal versucht, aber versagte jämmerlich. Dieses Mal würde er nicht so ungeschickt sein und dieses Tagebuch in die falschen Hände geraten lassen.

Seine Erinnerung flüchtete zu einer anderen Situation. Voldemorts Macht wuchs weiter mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, genauso wie die Zahl seiner Anhänger. Die Auroren taten ihr Besten, nur leider war ihr bestes nicht gut genug. Das Licht wurde immer mehr vom Dunklen verschluckt und das war in der Tat sehr, sehr schlecht.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Irgendetwas war falsch. Das Buch find schwach an zu leuchten als schwarze Tinte begann die nächste leere Seite zu füllen. Langsam ließ er sich zurücksinken und fing an zu lesen.

_**Nein, du bist nicht die einzige Person die diese Hilflosigkeit spürt. Tatsächlich, fühle ich mich genauso, seitdem meine zwei besten Freunde mich verlassen haben, mich hier an diesem Ort zurück gelassen haben, um gegen unsere Feinde zu kämpfen. Sie behandeln mich, als ob ich zerbrechlich wäre, aber wir alle wissen, dass ich auf mich selbst achten, auf mich selbst aufpassen kann. Ich bin hilflos im dem Sinne, dass meine Angst mich zurückhält. Ich habe Leute um mich herum sterben sehen und ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich frage mich, bin ich die Nächste? Ich habe Angst vor dem Tod.**_

_**Ich erwarte nicht, dass du zurück schreibst. Verdammt, ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wie ich es geschafft habe, dass deine Worte erscheinen, aber ich dachte, wenn das Tagebuch von dir freigegeben wurde, könnte es auch eine Erinnerung in sich tragen. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser Krieg so bald wie möglich vorbei ist, damit nicht noch mehr für immer verloren sind. Die Welt fällt immer noch auseinander, mein lieber Fremder, und es gibt keine Zeichen des Endes.**_

Die Worte endeten dort. Der Junge lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete das Tagebuch. Wie war es denn möglich, dass jemand in seinem Tagebuch las _und_ schrieb, wenn es gerade vor ihm lag? Es war unmöglich. Schnell nahm er seinen Federkiel wieder auf und tunkte ihn in das Tintenfass, bereit zu schreiben.

_Ich weiß nicht wer du bist und will es auch nicht wissen. Warte, dass ist eine Lüge. Wer bist du und wie hast du mein Tagebuch verzaubert? Wie kannst du in mein Tagebuch schreiben, wenn es doch hier auf dem Tisch vor mir liegt? Ich erwarte eine Antwort, du Teufel. Gestehe wer du bist und was dich dazu bringt meine persönlichen Gedanken zu lesen._

_**Missgeburt? Warum, ich wurde noch nie so genannt und ich verbiete es dir nicht mich so zu nennen. Ich gebe die Frage an Sie zurück, Sir, wenn Sie denn der selbige sind – Wie können Sie lesen was ich gerade schreibe, wenn das Tagebuch tatsächlich vor mir liegt? Ich glaube Sie sind die Person, die hier lügt, nicht ich. Eigentlich sollten Sie gestehen, wer Sie sind und was Sie hoffen mit diesen hinterhältigen Tricks zu erreichen.**_

_Ich versichere dir höchst leidenschaftlich, dass ich ein Sir und einer der nicht dazu neigt zu lügen…ausgenommen von Situationen, die selbiges verlangen, natürlich. Wie auch immer, diese Situation, Fremde, ist nicht eine von denen, in der es in Betracht ziehen würde zu lügen. Dieses Tagebuch ist eine Zuflucht für meine privaten Gedanken und Gefühle und du dringst in eben diese Privatsphäre ein. Also, wenn du höfflicher Weise aufhören könntest mit dem was du da gerade machst, will ich davon absehen die ganze Gegend nach dir durchkämmen zu lassen._

**XoXoX**

Hermine lies diese Drohung laut für sich…zwei Mal. War er echt? Sie wusste nicht, wer er war oder auf was er anspielte, aber das musste sie sich nicht bieten lassen. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen tauchte sie ihre Feder in die Tinte und benetzte noch ein letztes Mal das Pergament, bevor es sich augenblicklich schloss.

Zwanzig Jahre früher sah der der junge Zauberer auf die Worte "Fürchte dich", die auf der Seite erschienen und fing an zu lachen. Wenigstens hatte diese mysteriöse Person Kampfgeist in sich.


End file.
